


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Settle down, this beating heart. Hold me close right from the start... [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I legit cried myself to sleep thinking about this for a couple nights..., I may burn for this, Natsu goes instead of Peter, Request for 'You Are My Sunshine', the song I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Natsu is fading fast and Peter can only do one thing for her as she goes...





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...

**Author's Note:**

> OK, guys it's like 1:00 AM here and I've spent many a sleepless nights wondering 'how shall I take Hell's throne today, cuz with what I've written here, I'm on a one-way ticket to the Obsidian Gates.'
> 
> so this gem came out...

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

_ Please Don’t take my Sunshine Away… _

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!!!

 

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

 

It happened in literally a snap. Natsu and Peter stared around them as the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange crumbled from existence. Then Natsu felt something… a roiling in her gut and a pinch in her heart. She-she didn’t feel so great, and so she told the most important one in her life just that.

“P-Peter…? I- I don’t feel so good…” somehow, the Spider-Teen wasn’t crumbling. _But Natsu’s right wing was slowly, slowly, **s l o w l y** , giving way to nothing._

“Natsu!”

Salamander stammered out her thoughts again. _“D-don’t feel so good!”_

The girl staggered to her lover, wanting him to wrap his arms around her and hold her again… she was _so scared._ “Natsu, you’re okay! It’ll be okay! Just hold on!”

She clutched Peter as tightly as she could, tears leaking from her eyes as she felt the framework of her right wing begin to snap apart painfully at the subatomic level.

“I-I don’t wanna go…!” Peter's breath caught as he held onto the fire-spitting girl he fell for those four and a half years ago. “Please, Peter! Don’t let me go! I don-don’t wanna go! P-plea-se!” Not even when she was sick then the Avengers went after them did she feel _this_ scared and desperate. Peter let his frame rock with barely restrained sobs as he began to face the harsh and cold reality.

Tony Stark ran over to see what he could to, but there was absolutely _nothing_ he nor anyone could do.

“A-actually… it’s okay, you know?” Natsu started again. Peter felt the velvet-soft leathery skin of her left wing dissolve slow as could be. Tears splashed to Titan’s rocky surface as the two lovers stared into each other’s eyes.

“We gave him some burns, webbed his eyes and mouth shut... make him sorry he messed with the Spider and the Salamander, alright, Pete?” Peter nodded quietly, forcing a wobbly smile to his lips at his fiancé (god they were only seventeen and eighteen with Peter being the oldest, and they were supposed to get married in the Winter, the day they first met on the Solstice…) as he watched her crumble to dust before his eyes.

“Hey… sing for me… one last time…?” Peter blinked once and nodded, knowing instantly what to do.

Bundling her close even as both wings began to go at a slightly faster rate, Peter mustered enough will and level-headedness to sing the song they had planned for their wedding day.

**You are my sunshine,**

**My only sunshine.**

Natsu smiled faintly as she dissolved faster, her tail gone and her lower half now next.

**You make me happy when skies are grey…**

Natsu chimes in, her golden eyes sparkling with love and adoration for this young man, her soulmate, her lover. Peter's eyes were misted with tears and agonizing sorrow, but with a love and devotion that could put Thor’s for Asgard in a run for its money.

**You’ll never know dear,**

**How much I love you~**

The crumbling of Natsu’s body reached her mid-belly now. With a small exhale and a kiss to Peter's palm, Natsu closed her eyes and let herself feel his warmth one last time. In a flash, she was gone, bothing bus grains of ash in the winds.

Peter frantically grasped for the ashes and grains of Natsu’s remains, but they were eventually lost in the swirling winds of Titan’s unforgiving windstorms.

With a howl of anguish and grief, Spider-Man slammed his fist into the rocks beneath him in a frightening display of strength, clenching the engagement ring of spider-wed engraved vibranium and vacuum-gold that had been on the hand she held to his before she was erased, cracking the rocks all around in a spider web of fractures for hundreds of yards.

“Please…! Not her! Take me instead! Thanooooooos!” Tony gathered the heartbroken kid to his iron chest plate and held him close, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed and wailed and pled to what was left of any gods out there.

“Not her… Please don’t take her… I’m begging you… Take me instead! _NOT HERRRRR!!!!_ ”

_But none heard his pleas…_

****

** ~`~`~`~`~ **

 

* * *

 

**_~Please don’t take my sunshine away~_ **

* * *

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that Tom Holland won the Oscar (or something similar- that kid deserves it, the effing muffin roll he is!) for his "Mr. Stark I don't feel so good" scene. it got me thinking in a morbidly twisted sense 'What if Natsu was there in Titan and it was her that was killed/erased? what would she want in her last moment(s)?'
> 
> in the show, it's reminding all of us that he's not a 'Man', but just a Spider-Teen. here, I aged him up to be just reaching 18, and Natsu 17. he had proposed to her in the Summer on July 7th- the day she was allegedly born in my universe.
> 
> I took the idea of switching roles from the Star Trek: Wrath of Kahn and Star Trek: Into Darkness. for all you fellow Trekkie's out there who know this, you're good. but to those people who don't, in the Wrath of Kahn Commander Spock, a half-human half-Vulcan hybrid (and therefore more sturdy than a full-blood human) had to hold down a highly radioactive warp core from blowing up the USS Enterprise after a superhuman tried to kill everyone onboard and go off on a Thanos-envisioned, universe-wide killing spree.
> 
> In the Star Trek: Into Darkness, the new and remade version of Wrath of Kahn, Captain James Siberious Kirk, NOT a Half-breed human, crawled into the Warp Core to fix it/hold it down and had died afterwards (but don't worry y'all he's alive and hot as ever!), but he led to the event that Spock went after Kahn and took him down, almost killing him in an act of vengeance. Here I feel the same principal was/CAN potentially be made, but IDK till Endgame comes out.


End file.
